


Someone to You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, But still new and fresh, Coast to Coast, Established Relationship, Inspired by Lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sweater Weather spin-off, Sweater weather, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I received a prompt on Tumblr asking for a smut fic where Leo gets insecure because of Finn & Logan's past.This is the result.TW for a panic attack near the beginning.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Someone to You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't say no to this prompt HAHAHAHA. Once again took me way too long to write, but it's finally done! 
> 
> I hope everyone's staying safe, and if you're having a bad day I hope this fic cheers you up. I'm sorry for the panic attack (which happens near the beginning btw, take care of yourself when reading that portion) but I promise that these boys deserve all the happiness in the world. I could never deny them of it :))
> 
> Again, endless thank yous to those who've supported me the past week or so while writing this :)

Leo couldn’t decide if he wanted to stay where he was and continue watching his two lovers, limbs entangled on the bed, or leave the apartment and never come back. Okay, maybe _not_ never come back, but at least mope for a few good hours before realising that he was being utterly and unnecessarily ridiculous.

He stood outside Finn’s slightly ajar door as he contemplated the pros and cons, and he couldn’t help but be hypnotised by the way they moved, in perfect harmony, a beautiful blend of strokes across white sheets, red and brown and beige and bronze. Amber and emerald. They moved with fluidity and grace, with such beauty that an outsider would never have believed them to be hockey players, but instead dancers, giving in to the push and pull of each other’s movements as if doing a complicated routine that only both of them knew the steps to. There was no need for mechanical instructions or orders, simply whispers of love and affection, and the deep understanding of every line and plane of each other’s bodies as they made love to each other.

The blonde boy was no stranger to witnessing such occurrences. Finn and Logan, he knew, had a long history together, and even when he had first joined the Lions, Leo had known that there was something between the two best friends from Harvard that they weren’t talking about. He had initially attributed the awkwardness to a possible fight between them during their Harvard days, but never had he expected them to be caught in such a complicated situation, borne out of years of repressed desire and ingrained fear regarding their preferences. Now, however, they had the chance and the freedom to be honest with themselves and with each other, and they were making full use of this opportunity. Leo would often find the two boys joined at the hip (not _always_ literally, though), waking up to a call from Finn asking what he’d like for breakfast because they were out grabbing coffees together and they’d get something for all of them to eat, or arriving back at the apartment after a grocery run to find them curled up on the couch together, shoulder to shoulder while reading something on one of their phones, or calling them for dinner to realise that they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms in Finn’s bed, or in this case... _Well._ This was one of the times he could say they were _literally_ joined at the hip. 

Leo couldn’t help the double pangs of jealousy and insecurity that pierced his heart, a knife already buried to the hilt in his chest, but now twisted painfully, making it hard for him to breathe or think straight.

He knew he was being stupid about it, he really did. If Finn hadn’t verbally made it clear enough that he was also interested in being with Leo, the looks he had received from the redhead made sure he knew where he stood in Finn’s heart. Of course, things between him and Logan were slightly more complicated, but he liked to think that they had for the most part, sorted out their differences and initial awkwardness in favour of making Finn happy. If there was one thing they could agree on without a shadow of a doubt, it was that they’d both cross oceans for Finn. 

For some time now, the three boys had been keeping up a good routine, now that it was off season. Logan spent several days during the week over at their apartment, when he wasn’t occupied with tutoring Dumo’s kids or off doing other things elsewhere, usually with Sirius and Dumo himself. The trio would put on a show or a movie, or they’d head out for a drive and a meal afterwards, making use of the free time to better acquaint themselves with and adapt to their fairly new relationship. Although they had spoken much about it already, trying to understand the nature of their relationship, setting expectations and boundaries and generally just helping one another with the ins and outs of a polyamorous relationship, the three boys were still inexperienced and unsure, and testing the waters as the waves came washing over their feet.

Still, some part of him felt like he had intruded into something special, something beautiful and sacred, and as welcoming as the other two boys were of him, he felt horribly out of place at times when his insecurity reared its ugly head.

Swallowing down a lump in his throat and trying to alleviate the still sharp pain in his chest, Leo took a step away from the door frame, turning around to walk away. Maybe he’d go for a jog, or head over to that bakery he loved. That ought to ke—

“Mon chou, viens par ici,” Came a soft whisper, so soft that he almost didn’t hear it, had he not already been hyper aware of everything happening in that bedroom. 

He held his breath, but didn’t turn around. He felt his eyes burning, and embarrassed, he silently begged Logan to let him go. He couldn’t deal with this; not today.

“Please,” Leo felt his resolve crumbling as Logan called for him yet again. He took a few deep breaths and blinked rapidly, arms folded across his chest and hands clutching tightly at his own biceps.

Logan’s bright green eyes met Leo’s baby blue ones as he turned back slowly and a bit guiltily, knowing that he had been caught watching them. He was surprised to find a tender expression on Logan’s face, and his eyes were nothing but kind as they beckoned him into the room. 

Leo flushed a bright red as he padded over to the bed where the two boys were gazing at him. Finn was lying on top of the duvet, his wild red hair splayed out on his pillow, and his body trapped under Logan, who was still buried deep inside him. Logan’s fingers were laced with Finn’s, pinning his arms to the mattress while his gorgeously tanned torso covered Finn’s pale, freckled one. Finn’s back was arched, with a pillow under his hips to give Logan a better angle, and he had one leg thrown over Logan’s shoulder. Bathed in the dim glow from Finn’s lamp over on his nightstand, the two boys looked so alluring and _beautiful_ that Leo’s traitorous heart started hammering in his chest as a wave of arousal swept through his body. The shadows that snaked and curved around their sculpted frames created an image of transcendence, and the intense glow of their eyes in the near darkness turned Leo’s insides to mush.

Without breaking eye contact, Logan let go of Finn’s hand and reached out to grasp Leo’s instead, tugging it up to his lips and kissing the back of his palm. His fingers trailed upwards, from his palm to his wrist, elbow, bicep and finally past his shoulder to cup the back of his neck. His touch was as light as a feather, leaving goosebumps all over Leo’s skin in its wake. He pulled the blonde haired boy down to capture his lips in a slow, warm kiss. Leo put one knee on the bed as he returned the kiss, feeling the mattress dip under his weight as his arousal overtook and consumed him. He brought his hands up to tangle in Logan’s sweaty curls, relishing the way that the older boy moaned softly into his mouth. 

Logan bit down gently on Leo’s lower lip, and he hummed contentedly, the insecurities from a few minutes ago pushed to the back of his mind. They kissed, slow and languid for a few moments, until a sharp smack resounded and Logan pulled away, letting out a sharp hiss. Glancing down, Leo saw that Finn had a hand around his own length, stroking himself, while his stare burned into Logan, who had fallen forward and had to prop himself up with one hand on the mattress. His free hand was rubbing over the curve of Logan’s arse in slow circular motions.

“Fucking… _God_ , Harz,” Logan gasped. “Warn me before you do that next time, why don’t you?”

An arrogant smirk tugged on the corner of Finn’s lips, and he met Leo’s gaze for a moment, winking at him conspiratorially. Leo blushed even harder.

Finn raised himself up on one elbow, the other hand tugging at the hem of Leo’s shirt as Logan resumed pushing in and out of Finn, drawing soft moans from him. Leo shyly let Finn pull the article of clothing up and over his head, and he leaned down to press his lips to the other boy’s already thoroughly kissed ones. He surrendered himself to the feeling of Finn’s tongue prodding at his lips, parting them to let him explore his mouth, though something nagged at him in the back of his mind.

Honestly, it wasn’t as though they hadn’t had sex before, the three of them together. They had done it a few times over the past few months, but Leo had always been the one to initiate it. Despite being the youngest out of the three, he discovered he had a secret wild side to him, a side which loved wielding control, and hence it had always been him ordering the two older boys around, the three of them losing themselves to the heat of the moment.

This time, however, it seemed as though he had interrupted something important between the two long time friends turned lovers. He supposed that they had their private moments without him often, and although he should have been used to it, he found his stomach dropping at the thought, once again feeling the insecurities resurfacing and threatening to break out. Try as he might, Leo couldn’t help but feel his heart clench painfully, and he broke the kiss, burying his head in the crook of his elbow as he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

What had he been thinking? He’d only known the two boys for about a year, incomparable to the five years that they shared between them. On top of that, he was quite a bit younger than them. He felt himself shaking. He hadn’t expected to feel like this when he proposed the idea of a polyamorous relationship with Finn and Logan all those months ago. The gnawing feeling that he was merely a third person, an intruder to the two older boys’ relationship ate at him, feeding on his emotions and clawing at his heart. He _loved_ them so much, but sometimes he wondered if he was just too blindly in love to see the truth. That maybe Finn and Logan didn’t _really_ want him, that he would always just be an outsider to them.

He sat back on his heels, his hands gripping the duvet in front of his knees so hard his knuckles turned white, and prayed to whichever god would listen that his brain would just stop _fucking_ overthinking things for a second. Of course, he had no such luck. The waves of paranoia and inferiority crashed closer and closer to shore, and Leo was finding it hard to stay afloat. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands were cupping his face gently but firmly, thumbs wiping at the stray tears rolling down his cheeks that he didn’t even know had escaped. Another hand was rubbing his back soothingly, warm on his already overheating skin. He vaguely heard murmurs of _are you alright_ and _Leo, darling, look at me, please_ , but he could have had cotton wool stuffed in his ears for all he knew; the words barely registered in his head.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry, I’m sorry—” Leo gasped out, his chest constricting and his vision blurring. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the forehead pressed to his temple and the voice speaking softly into his ear.

“—eathe, Leo, breathe. Slowly, it’s okay... Shhh, you’re safe with us. C’mon, love, breathe with me,” The hand on his cheek slid into his own, and brought it up to rest over a warm chest. He could feel the pounding heartbeat, strong and steady, and his body started relaxing by a fraction, his own heart starting to slow down to match the heartbeat pulsing at his fingertips.

The hand on his back continued rubbing in big circles across his shoulders, and gradually, after a while, Leo’s senses started coming back to him. 

“That’s it, you’re doing great, mon coeur,” A low voice cooed, breath hot on the back of his neck. He felt light kisses being pressed into the exposed skin there, and his vision swam back into focus, finally. 

  
He blinked at Finn’s wide amber eyes, his head heavy and feeling as though he had been hit in the face by a hockey stick. Finn’s gaze softened and he gave him a small smile. “Hey, you. Feeling better?”

For a moment, the panic rose up in his chest again, remembering the reason he had acted up in the first place, and it must’ve been reflected in his eyes because Finn was immediately trying to calm him down, carding his fingers through his sandy curls gently and pressing a brief, but firm kiss to his lips. He felt himself being pulled into a delicate embrace. Finn’s toned arms wrapped around his shoulders carefully, and he buried his face into the crook of Finn’s neck, inhaling the smell of sweat and the remnants of his soap. It was _intoxicating_.

“I’m sorry,” Leo’s voice was hoarse, and his apology came out muffled, but the boys understood him just the same. 

“C’est bon, ne t’excuse pas,” Logan massaged his bare shoulders, rubbing his thumbs comfortingly over the tense muscles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Leo shook his head immediately and hugged Finn tighter, who ran his fingers through his hair a few times, scraping lightly against his scalp, knowing that it would help Leo feel more at ease. 

They stayed silent for several heartbeats, before Logan spoke up, catching Leo’s attention.

“Je veux… Je veux t’embrasser. I— I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” 

Leo lifted his head, turning to face Logan, while staying in Finn’s arms. He gazed up at Logan kneeling on the bed behind him, and his eyes were guarded and hesitant. “Oui?”

Something in Logan’s gaze shifted, eyes locked with Leo’s with a look that he couldn’t discern. “Oui, mon chou.”

Finn let go of Leo’s lanky frame and shuffled back a bit to give the two boys some space. Logan shifted to sit beside Leo on the mattress, facing him, and leaned in until their foreheads and noses were touching. His hands found Leo’s biceps and squeezed them lightly for a moment before sliding them down to rest their hands together, palm to palm.

“Okay?”

Leo closed the distance in response. His heart was pounding hard, but he willed himself to let go of his thoughts and focus on the two boys in front of him. His lips met Logan’s determinedly and he hummed in approval, the ice in his heart defrosting, and finally, _finally_ , he let himself relax. They kissed quietly, unhurriedly, but a growing ball of fire in Leo’s chest prompted him to lean back until he was lying down, pulling Logan to straddle his hips. Not once did they break the kiss, although Logan had untangled his hands from Leo’s to press into the mattress on either side of the blonde boy’s head. 

Logan shuffled forward a little so he could rest his elbows on the mattress, lowering himself so he was chest to chest with Leo to deepen the kiss. He nudged Leo’s legs apart with one foot. Leo complied, and Logan rested his leg between his thighs, pressing his bare erection into Leo’s thigh, separated only by the fabric of his sweatpants. 

“Tu es si merveilleux,” Logan murmured, one hand cupping his very red cheek. He left a trail of kisses down to his jaw and further down to his neck, sucking lightly on the soft skin. Leo shivered and let out a shaky exhale, feeling blood rushing to his groin. He tilted his head a little to give Logan better access, and felt the bed dip beside him before warm lips caught his in a passionate kiss. Finn’s tongue slipped into his mouth once again as one hand ran along the length of his forearm to lace their fingers together. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Even though Finn was mumbling into his lips, his thick New York accent could be heard, and Leo felt himself harden even more. “We’ll take care of you, yeah?”

Finn’s voice was so caring and full of devotion that Leo found himself letting out a small whine. Embarrassed, he dove into the kiss, intensifying the sparks shooting up his spine. Finn moaned at the sudden change in atmosphere, which Leo swallowed down needily.

Logan had rolled off Leo to kiss and suck his way down his neck to his chest, and when his mouth closed around one nipple, sucking hard, Leo cried out and arched his back, fighting down the growing urge to beg for more. Finn took the chance to plant his lips directly at Leo’s ear, gasping softly as he brought his free hand down to stroke himself. Barely audible whispers of _oh, fuck_ caused him to shudder in pleasure as he stared at Logan, blue eyes half-lidded and teeth biting his lower lip raw. The other boy’s pink tongue darted out to flick at the hardened nipple, teasing him relentlessly as one hand moved steadily lower and lower. The brunette lifted his head for a moment, panting heavily, breath hot over his skin. His eyes looked like crackling green flames, with flecks of gold blazing through, and his gorgeous plush lips were red and wet. 

“Alright?” Logan’s fingers traced a path around the imprint of his hard length under his sweatpants, so close yet so far from where Leo really wanted his hands to be. He raised his hips in response, trying to get some friction and hoping that Logan would get the hint.

He merely chuckled, and bent his head back down to lick a long stripe across Leo’s nipple again. He crawled lower then, on his hands and knees, kissing his way down Leo’s smooth, supple skin, occasionally biting gently and then running his tongue over the light markings. Leo squirmed under his touch, not used to relinquishing control, and Finn pulled away from his ear, hovering over him.

“Relax, love, we won’t hurt you,” He reassured Leo, kissing him sweetly. His eyes fluttered shut and he made a small noise of acknowledgement, letting himself sink further into the mattress.

Leo let go of Finn’s hand where their fingers were still intertwined, bringing both his hands up to bury them in his fiery red curls. Finn sucked in a breath, unmoving for a moment. Leo felt a thumb stroking his cheek and his eyes flew open to realise that Finn was looking at him. Up close, his amber eyes were almost a dark brown, and slightly unfocused from his state of arousal. 

“What do you want us to do? Tell us,” Finn’s gaze was unwavering and tone earnest, and Leo felt his throat close up for a moment, overwhelmed with adoration for the redhead. 

“I want... “ Leo’s voice cracked, and he swallowed nervously. He tried again. “I want you to help Logan.”

“You want us to…?” Finn looked momentarily surprised.

“Oui. Together.”

Finn gave him a small smile, and pecked him on the cheek. Drawing back, their lips millimetres away, Finn asked, “Do you trust us?”

Without hesitation, Leo nodded. “With my life.”

At that, Finn’s face split into a grin. He leaned over his ear again and teasingly, he pulled Leo’s earlobe into his teeth. “Hang on tight, my love.”

Leo suddenly felt cold at the absence of Finn’s body by his side, but he promptly lost all coherent thought when a pair of warm, wet lips sucked hard on his exposed hip. 

“Oh _god_ ,” He rasped, arching his back even more.

“Look at us, chéri,” Came Logan’s low, deep voice.

He propped himself up on his elbows and blinked down at the two older boys. 

Large, calloused hands tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants, and Leo raised his hips off the mattress to let Logan slide it down his thighs, past his calves, his ankles and then completely off, making sure to brush his fingers against his legs while doing so. 

Logan glanced at Finn for a second, lips curling into a smirk, before looking back at Leo, his gaze burning with an intensity that Leo rarely saw off the ice. 

The tanned French Canadian bent down, taking his own sweet time to taunt Leo as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He hovered his mouth over the prominent bulge, still concealed by Leo’s white boxers. He felt his hot breath through the thin material, and it took him a truckload of willpower not to snap his hips up to shove his straining erection into Logan’s mouth. Still, Leo groaned at the mental image, and lust clouded over Logan’s shining green irises. 

Finally, his lips closed over Leo’s clothed cock, and Leo gripped the sheets tightly, bunching the smooth material in his hands as he released an audible moan of pleasure.

Finn watched on as he sat on his heels beside Logan, his eyes darting between the two boys, highly amused at the reversal of dynamics, but also very aroused. He had one hand around himself again, pumping slowly, while the other hand was running up and down the back of Logan’s thigh. Leo could feel the tremors from where his skin made contact with Logan’s. 

Regardless, Logan did not break eye contact. He mouthed over the bulge slowly, his tongue dragging across Leo’s length. The friction of his boxers made him even harder than he thought was possible as he was pinned under Logan’s stare. After several moments, when Leo felt his boxers dampening from his precome, Logan lifted his head up, but didn’t pull away completely. He whimpered, craving more.

Logan licked his lips, and Leo shuddered at the sight of the beautiful boy bent over him, his sinful mouth a hair’s breadth away from his throbbing hardness. 

He took the cotton boxers carefully between his teeth and pulled slowly, purposefully brushing his lips over every inch of Leo’s increasingly exposed cock. Leo hissed, his hands flying to grip at Logan’s shoulders, digging his nails into the bronze skin.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck, _Logan_.”

“Christ, you two are so fucking sexy,” Finn whined unabashedly, stroking himself even harder and faster and moaning loudly.

Logan’s eyes flashed, giving Leo a smug look that said he was thoroughly enjoying the way he was unhinging the two flatmates. He continued in his ministrations, moving lower and lower until he had completely removed the article of clothing. He tossed the boxers to the side, and tugged Leo’s hand, indicating for him to sit up with his back against Finn’s headboard.

“Ça va?” Logan asked, eyes flickering up and down Leo’s face concernedly, trying to gauge his expression.

“Oui, mieux que bien,” Leo reaffirmed, giving him a shy smile.

“Oui oui baguette,” Finn grumbled, pulling Leo into a hungry kiss. He nipped at the younger boy’s bottom lip, punctuating his words with kisses. “Always… French… Can’t… _Fucking_ … Understand…”

“You love it anyway,” Logan’s smirk returned full blast, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Finn avoided answering that, responding with an imperious wave of his hand while he continued delving his tongue into Leo’s mouth. 

Logan was quiet for a second or two following that, but then he was wrapping his fingers around Leo’s hard length and licking at the precome on the tip of his cock at the same time, and Leo gasped into Finn’s mouth, fingers pressing hard into the sides of Finn’s slim waist.

He canted his hips, attempting to get Logan to take more of him into his mouth, but Logan pushed him further into the mattress. Finn broke the kiss, breathing heavily, his sweaty forehead leaning against Leo’s.

Leo opened his eyes slowly, blinking through heavy lids and watching as Finn peeled himself away from his side to nestle himself between his legs, where Logan was still swirling his tongue over his slit, but intentionally holding back from taking him into his mouth. His head fell back, hitting the headboard hard as Finn bent low enough to press his face between Leo’s legs, mouthing and sucking at his sack. 

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” Leo groaned, bringing his hands up to grip the top of the headboard as the two boys turned him into a trembling mess within minutes. He spread his legs wider as Finn sat back up and straddled his left thigh, grinding his own leaking cock against it while leaning forward to take his nipple into his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Logan had finally given in to Leo’s whimpers, moving his head up and down to take more of Leo each time until he eventually took as much of his entire impressive length as he could. Leo cried out when he felt the tip pressing against the back of Logan’s throat, barely managing to hold himself back from pushing his hips further up. 

Logan’s tongue ravished Leo expertly, and he pulled back up marginally, only to sink back down again with fervour. He did so over and over again without gagging or choking in the slightest, causing waves of pleasure to ripple through Leo. 

“Shit, _shit_ , stop, wait—” Logan pulled off immediately, his red lips shining with saliva as his chest rose and fell quickly. Leo blushed hard as he gripped the base of his cock hard, trying to stave off the rapidly building orgasm. His eyes flicked down towards Logan’s and Finn’s stiff lengths, mumbling under his breath, “‘m not ready to finish yet.”

“Non?” 

“No. I believe… I believe I asked to see both of you. _Together_ ,” Leo rushed out, then proceeded to chew on his bottom lip as he struggled to meet both their gazes, battling between the intense need to see them tasting him and each other, and the unfamiliarity of being the one to let go of control for once.

He watched the two older boys sharing a significant look. In turn, they leaned in to kiss Leo deeply on the mouth, and then Logan shifted on the bed, hooking his hands under Leo’s thighs and pulling him down so he was lying flat on the bed again, his head propped up on the pillows leaning against the headboard. Logan hovered by Leo’s torso and faced Finn head on. 

Finn gave an imperceptible nod, so slight that Leo almost missed it, and Logan wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tangling his fingers in Finn’s hair as he crushed their mouths together, hot and fiery. Finn’s hands roamed over Logan’s torso, tracing over his toned chest and stomach, then round to his back. His touch moved upwards, and he dug the heels of his palms into Logan’s shoulder blades as they brought their faces even closer together, forehead to forehead and nose to nose. 

Leo couldn’t help himself. He was mesmerised by the sight; he felt like he was in a trance, looking at the two boys he loved kneeling over him and kissing each other like it was their first time, desperate, intense and full of desire. He let his head fall back further into the pillows, but kept his eyes open, one arm behind his head and the other rubbing over the tip of his slick cock.

“Is this what you wanted, Peanut?” Logan opened one eye to peer at Leo, speaking through kisses. He pulled away from the kiss, but pressed his and Finn’s hips together, drawing a breathy, filthy moan from the redhead, who let his head fall onto Logan’s shoulder.

His kisses moved down to Finn’s neck, sucking bruises over the constellations of freckles there, but he continued speaking in between, arrogantly and seductively teasing Leo in the way he knew affected him most.

“Is it, _Leo_? You like watching us, don’t you, you little voyeur?” He glanced at Leo through his thick, dark eyelashes, quirking a knowing eyebrow as he continued attacking Finn’s neck, kissing his way to the center of his neck and licking his clavicles.

“What if I told you we had wanted you to watch _all along_?”

Leo’s hips jerked up into his hand, stilling the slow pumping, and his wide, blue eyes snapped up from Logan’s lips to meet his shining green ones. 

“ _What_?” He breathed out hard, his voice a whisper as Logan’s gaze burned into him.

“Oui,” Logan detached himself from Finn, who looked thoroughly debauched, his amber eyes dark with lust and his lip plush and bitten raw. He crawled over, on his hands and knees, to Leo’s side, breath tickling his ear. “We wanted you to watch us. We were waiting for you to _join us_.”

Leo groaned loudly, a long, drawn out _fuuuuuuck_ escaping his lips. He resumed stroking his length for a moment until Finn closed his hand around his, looking earnestly into his eyes.

“ _Let me._ ”

Leo’s breath hitched and he exhaled shakily, nodding his head and removing his grip.

Finn bent down, sprawling his body on the bed and supporting his weight with his elbows, hands resting on Leo’s smooth skin. He lifted his eyes to Leo’s for a second, before fluttering shut as he dragged his tongue from the base to the tip of his throbbing cock. Leo groaned again, voice deep and rough, and he let one hand card through Finn’s flaming hair.

“He looks so pretty, doesn’t he, mon chou?” Logan purred into Leo’s ear, his fingers lightly grazing his jawline from chin to ear. He used two fingers to turn Leo’s face towards his and licked over his lips before pulling away, chuckling lowly as Leo chased his mouth, straining for a kiss. He acquiesced, brushing his lips against Leo’s before diving in for a heated kiss.

Finn had carried on to bob his head up and down Leo’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him, his hand stroking in time with his mouth. At one particularly good stroke, Leo’s hips bucked and he moaned loudly into Logan’s mouth. He broke the kiss, breathing hard, his forehead pressed against Logan’s and his free hand coming up to grab the headboard again.

“He loves doing that, you know. Loves hearing you, loves knowing that _he’s_ the one making you moan,” Logan murmured, running a hand through his dark blonde mop. 

“Really?” Leo felt the blood surging through his veins, sparks lighting his nerves on fire.

“Mmhm. He told me so. Can never shut up about your huge cock and your fantastic arse.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leo half laughed, half choked out. He couldn’t even begin to describe how bloody turned on he was.

Logan leaned down to suck at his neck, his dark sweaty hair tickling Leo’s cheek and jaw. Leo shivered, letting out a gasp of approval. He felt his senses being overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. 

“And you?” He panted, feeling a sudden surge of courage. “Do you like it?”

“Why don’t I show you?” Logan raised himself up onto his knees, kissing Leo with a certain air of finality, and moving back down the bed. He bodily hauled Finn off of Leo’s cock, which flopped back onto his stomach, red and thick with lust. 

The two boys got off the bed and stood. Finn patted the mattress at the foot of the bed as Logan beckoned Leo over. He shuffled over until he was perched on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and legs spread. 

Unabashed desire and hunger blazed through his body and soul as he watched Finn and Logan kneel on either side of his hips, their lips meeting his skin, mere centimetres away from his cock. 

Logan murmured intelligibly in French as he bit down on a sensitive spot on Leo’s hip, making him whine as he was swiftly pumped by Logan’s hand. On his other side, Finn was licking over his V-line, inching closer and closer towards his base. His nose was brushing against the short, light coloured curls there, and Leo could feel his heartbeat all the way down in his toes for how strong it was pounding in his chest.

Without warning, the two boys lifted their heads and crashed their lips together, around Leo’s oversensitive length. A loud, lascivious cry tore out of Leo’s throat as his arms trembled, precariously close to giving way. His vision swam, his eyes going unfocused as the two older boys licked into each other’s mouths, wet hot stripes that at the same time dragged over Leo’s throbbing tip.

Eyes fixated on the two pairs of wet, red lips that were relentlessly sending bolts of pleasurable sparks through his groin area, Leo was on the verge of tears at how good it felt, with Finn’s hand kneading his bollocks and Logan still pumping the base of his erection, fingers barely just wrapping around his thick girth as his speed increased to a fever pitch. 

“Merde,” Leo choked out, struggling to compose his breathing. The sensory overload was tipping him over the edge.

When the two boys moaned at the same time, low and erotic and sending vibrations that reverberated deep in Leo’s core, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came in thick, pearly white ropes, all over Logan and Finn’s mouths and chins, his head thrown back and mouth wide open. 

“Fuuuuuuuck, guys. Fuuuuuck. Oh _god_.”

Their hands and mouths continued moving gently as they helped him ride out his orgasm. He knew they were close too, judging from the sounds of skin slapping against skin and harsh grunts resounding together in harmony, before they both shivered violently and came all over their own hands as well, Leo’s and each other’s names on their lips like prayers whispered into a gentle autumn’s breeze. 

Leo let himself collapse onto the bed as the blood surging through his groin area started flowing and redistributing throughout the rest of his body, and his chest rose and fell, gradually slower and shallower. He opened his eyes by a sliver when he heard Finn and Logan kissing again, and had he not just had one of the best orgasms of his life, he would have gotten hard again at the sight of them kissing each other full on the mouth, subsequently licking around and wherever there was Leo’s spunk on their faces.

“What the fuck, you two— Fucking driving me crazy— Hnngggggggggghhh,” Leo broke off, rambling incoherently in French for a few seconds before giving up completely and flinging his arms over his eyes.

He felt the bed dipping beside him, and he turned to the side to curl his body around Logan’s, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and his leg thrown over his calf. Logan buried his face in Leo’s shoulder as the door to Finn’s bathroom closed and he snuggled in further, their skin still warm and sweaty, but neither of them paid any mind.

After several moments of silence, Logan mumbled into the crook of Leo’s neck, sleepy but firm. “We’re nuts about you, you know that?”

For a few heartbeats, Leo didn’t respond. Then, he snorted, catching on.

“Think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Leo deadpanned, but if a smile threatened to tug at the corner of his mouth, Logan would never be able to see it.

Logan huffed. “I know so.”

Leo responded by wrapping his arms around him tighter, giving him a small squeeze.

“Mmmmph… We— We realised. We were worried too, worried that our past would make things with you complicated. Of course, you had it written all over your face too. You could never hide anything from us. You never have to.” Logan dragged one hand up lazily to stroke Leo’s cheek lovingly.

The bathroom door opened and Finn’s footsteps drew closer. He cleaned all of them up wordlessly, a small towel dampened to brush across their sweaty, sticky skin. Leo let himself get lost in his thoughts while Finn walked off once again.

After dumping his towel back in the bathroom and turning off the light, he joined the two already cuddling boys in bed.

“Alright?” Finn questioned as he flopped down beside Leo, one hand already threading through his golden hair.

Leo tugged on Finn’s other hand until he got the hint and pressed his chest against his back, curving his body over Leo’s protectively despite being three inches shorter than him.

The blonde boy fiddled with stray curls that were falling into Logan’s closed eyes. He seemed to be in a half dozing state already, his breathing even and soft snores escaping his parted lips.

Leo turned his head slowly and carefully, smiling at Finn, who placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Logan is right. We _are_ crazy about you, so don’t ever think that— that you’re insignificant, or that we don’t care, ‘kay?”

He blushed and lowered his gaze, unable to meet Finn’s eyes, embarrassed by his breakdown earlier on. He felt like an idiot. He didn’t know why he even doubted them. He could see it in their eyes, could see their plain adoration. He couldn’t even fathom why he had been so worried and scared before. 

“‘m sorry,” He whispered, chewing on his bottom lip. “I was being stupid.”

“Don’t say that,” Finn whispered back fiercely, cupping Leo’s cheeks and tilting his face up to look into his eyes. “Look, next time, talk to us, okay? We’re all— We’re all in this together, yeah? Don’t keep quiet about things like this.”

He kissed Leo’s lightly freckled nose, and his expression softened. “We’re here, and we care for you. More than you can ever imagine. You’re a wonderful boy, Leo, don’t forget that.”

Leo’s bottom lip trembled and he gave Finn a shaky smile. “Tu me rends heureuse, mon amour.”

Finn’s eyes crinkled at the edges as his face split into a wide grin which lit up his entire face, even in the near darkness of the room. 

“Oui oui baguette.”

**Author's Note:**

> French 101:  
> Mon chou, viens par ici - Sweetheart, come here  
> Mon coeur - Honey  
> Je veux t’embrasser - I want to kiss you  
> Tu es si merveilleux - You’re so wonderful  
> Chéri - Darling  
> Ça va? - Alright?  
> Mieux que bien - Better than alright  
> Mes amours - My loves  
> Tu me rends heureuse - You make me happy
> 
> Apologies if there were any mistakes in translation!


End file.
